Sober
by onedamnedwolf
Summary: After a heavy drinking session, Ritsu Tainaka could not stop thinking of a certain black haired woman. Slight AU and rated M for suggestive scenes. Because we all know that we like an aggressive Mio too Ritsu/Mio Mitsu


Ritsu leaned her back against the wall, her hand touched her pulsating temple to calm the terrible headache building inside her. When she finally came to, she tried to figure out in a blank state what the hell happened until she saw her friends, sleeping in what seems of an unladylike manner on the floor and realized everything that happened wasn't a dream.

They drunk hard, even though they were underage, shared dirty secrets and just laughed merrily as if their life was about to end.

Everything that happened went oh so smoothly. Mugi's obviously obvious riches of the world became even more damn obvious when she entered the club room holding a very big wine bottle; big enough to put your whole arm in. Everyone had their eyes instantly drawn into the object, like it was the greatest treasure they have ever seen. She told the other members that it was just a left over from her father who went abroad, and, like everyone, curious as she is; she took the bottle to show it to them, trying to lure the group in the same captivation. Yui got hysterical and made the first move in opening it, but they bottled their excitement and agreed to keep this vintage in secret, and planned in going to Mio's house, much to her chagrin.

And then everything went on afterwards. They discovered stuff that they never about each before. When one member show sign of indulgence and lost of self, the others would press on intruding questions, public or private. The victim would blabber her mouth completely oblivious of the words being spoken, and to everyone's delight, it was their victory.

When it was Ritsu's turn, she unconsciously confessed to everyone that she and Mio were going out. Of course, Mio got pretty upset with this and buzzed herself with the liquor, and told everyone that Ritsu always wore pink panties when they're on bed.

The spectators, Yui and Mugi were the happiest bunch.

And then the seemingly happy experiment of curiosity that turned into a sort of interrogation went for long hours, but soon ended when they all drop to the ground, one by one Yui being first so to speak, and then Mugi, Mio, and lastly, Ritsu who, inside her mind, felt at least thankful to her little tolerance.

"Oh god, my head...now it made sense."

Speaking of which, Ritsu couldn't find Mio anywhere. They were only three of them in the room, and the black haired woman was nowhere in her sight.

"She must've gone to the bathroom or something."

Ritsu stood up, and found herself in the comfort of Mio's bed. Her scent lingered so closely on the sheets. The smell of shampoo, soap, and a little perfume. It was Mio's scent, definitely, that Ritsu liked back then.

It wasn't her intention, but she couldn't stop herself from sniffing every bits of this. To Ritsu, it was more intoxicating than the wine they had just drank, why, if she was given the chance, she would be more than willing to just drown from this aroma forever.

"Mio..."

Weird enough, Ritsu was getting turned on, even more when she just called her best friend's name. She looked down, and saw her hand travelling idly to her skirt, pausing for a few seconds to unbutton the garment. Her hand met her burning flesh, and surely enough, Ritsu didn't have to guess of what was to expect if she travelled further down south.

"This isn't good. I can't stop myself..."

She groaned and moaned in the very girly voice she possibly mutter. Ritsu's mind was out of it. She couldn't care less of her surroundings, or the very fact that her friends were just there and that they might hear her. She was just simply aroused by her best friend's smell, by her image burning in her mind, and her body thought that it was the best course of action now that would probably be wasted if saved for later.

Ritsu was flustered. Her face was burning from the thrill and the fact that she was masturbating on Mio's bed. Her body shook from delight from her fingers' movements, her lips quivered as she moan in every feeling of electricity that came rushing to her spine. It felt glorious; she thought and wished she had Mio to share the experience with.

"Mio... Mio... Mio..."

She felt it, finally, the big wave coming up and bouncing inside her and it felt funny. To save herself from screaming, Ritsu bit the cold sheets and closed her eyes. Her fingers moved faster, grinding, pinching, twisting her garment and flesh altogether, until it came, and she nearly passed out.

"It felt wonderful.. Mio.."

"I know."

Ritsu immediately froze at that reply. It was a very familiar voice; a voice that belonged to the person she used to tease and make fun with when she was little. It was a cute sounding voice to Ritsu, just like a lost bunny, and she was attracted to it ever since. However, this voice, the very same voice from her memory, wasn't cute. It was cold, blunt, and almost sarcastic.

Ritsu begged to God to give her a hole to disappear to right now.

"Um, a question, good ma'am." Ritsu asked. Her face still covered by the bed sheet. "How long have you been there?"

"A minute or so until your seemingly pleasurable orgasm, kind sir."

Ritsu sat up immediately, and bowed over and over again in front of her companion, giving less care to the fact that she was nearly naked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorryy, Mio! It wasn't my fault, really!

"...and? Whose fault do you think it was?"

Ritsu clammed up instantly after. Mio sighed, sat on the bed and looked at Ritsu's figure. She reached out and grabbed Ritsu, kissing her with a passionate ferocity.

"...!?"

Ritsu froze again for a moment, now in total disbelief of what was happening, then moaned slightly and started to return the kiss. They broke the kiss and a thick string of saliva slipped and dropped down on Ritsu's chest, creating a pleasant little puddle. Mio lowered her head, and licked her friend's chest, cleaning her. Her tongue travelled farther upwards, to her neck, her jaw line, and her ear. Ritsu couldn't contain the sensation building up and just moaned without further resistance.

"Are you drunk, Mio-san?" She asked in between.

"No, not really. I'm sober now." She replied and looked at her lovingly, and it was enough to set Ritsu's face burning again.

Ritsu grinned. "I really hate your strong points. You having that look, I mean." She caressed her head and felt the silkiness of her long hair.

Mio smiled, and moved closer, "But, Ritsu...I really like your weak points." She murmured in her ear.

"Dummy."

They kissed again now with the intensity rising to the summit of what the highest building they could both think. Mio looked at Ritsu's closed up face and thought it was a chance to see what she had been hoping for ever since.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Taking your head band off."

Mio's hand removed the yellow head band resting on her head in what seemed that rested there for ages. She must've worn such a ridiculous looking accessory even before she was born. Frankly speaking, nobody from her circle of friends had spotted Tainaka Ritsu with her hair down, even her best friend. She would shrug the matter off and so her other side remained a complete mystery. But now, she had a vulnerable Ritsu Tainaka Mio in her arms, and Mio won't allow this opportunity to escape her, not when she's dying to see Ritsu in a different manner.

"......."

They were both silent. Mio's jaw was obviously open in shock, and Ritsu was too lost to react.

"What?"

"I think you look...cute." She looked away, her face decorated by the color of cherry blossom, and sparkles began to appear in her background. Ritsu's heart fluttered at that reaction, and her brain chanted the "MOE MOE KYUN" tune over and over again.

"Mio?" She grabbed her hand gently, and brought her closer. They toppled onto the bed, their hands roaming instinctively while their mouths locked together once more.

"Which do you prefer? I make love to you with bangs or without?" Ritsu grinned, and seconds later, that grin turned mischievous, switching off from usual innocence that it bore as she waited for the dark haired girl to reply. Mio was wise enough to go back to kissing, played with her hair, and touched her flesh. The answer was already obvious.

Mio smiled, almost angelically, and proceeded to unbutton her blouse slowly. Ritsu looked at her with a sedated face, returned the affection by showing the same smile, as said,

"Perhaps, if I didn't masturbated, we wouldn't have gotten this far."

"Don't do that again! Especially not on MY bed with Yui and Mugi around!"

"Don't you like the thrill? This time, it's Mio's turn to moan and scream my name as I touch her---"

"IIDDDIIOOOOOT!"

Obviously, it echoed loud to reach the neighborhood. Ritsu was just thankful to the wine that made this happen. 


End file.
